Chess Harmonious
'''Chess Harmonious '''was the Third Fīrudokage of Fīrudogakure. Chess was a mentally and physically strong ninja, being hailed as "The White King". He set the village onto the path it is currently on. Appearance Chess has short white hair, and wears the customary flak jacket worn by ninja in Firudogakure. He wears his forehead protector on his head. When Chess was younger, he wore a deep purple shirt with his clan’s symbol on it and green pants. Abilities Chess possesses the Harmonious Clan Dōjutsu kekkei genkai: Calmness. He is very skilled at taijutsu, especially hand to hand combat. Chess is able to enter "The Mind Space". His Mind Space resembles a city park with a chess table as the center. Chess took his abilities to the next level, when he used the mind space as an interrogation mechanism. With his new skill, he created the Intel Corps. Personality Background Chess was born to Brome Harmonious and Queenie Harmonious. He is the middle child of five. He was always treated as though he never existed. His older and younger siblings stood out in everything, that is why Chess focused to becoming a shinobi. Chess excelled past his siblings mentally and physically as he grew older. Part 1 STUDENT ARC Chess attended the Academy, where he became close friends with Bee Lineas and Argo Craft. During a lesson with their teacher, everyone had to be involved in a mock battle ranking. Chess' first opponent was Eli Akamine, who he quickly defeated. In the second round, he almost lost to Hyla Lua, who used her shadow jutsu to overwhelm him. In the final round, Chess lost to his future wife, Flower due to her knowledge in medical jutsu. Once, the school began to collapse from Argo's hard hit, Chess was one of the students to go around the school rescuing students and teachers from falling debris. Later on in the year, the village was visited by Inetu Ruma, a nomad stranger. During the course of his stay, he left summoned birds all over the village to gather intel and secrets. Chess and Ion were the first to pick up on this antic. They let the Kage know, and Eli and Flower hunted Inetu down, as Bee and Hyla collected all the birds. Sometime later, after easily completing the graduation exams, Chess was placed on a three-man team with Bee and Argo. NINJA ARC Chess and his team went off to a local pastry shop, where they met June Hensa. She gave them a brief explanation of what life was like as a Genin. She gave them a test to see if they were even worthy enough to be ninja at all. She took out a scarf and wrapped it around her wrist. The team only had twenty-four hours to get it. Chess took the lead of the group and arranged their attack. Chess used his Calmness to track June's location, then sent a summon to relay the location. With the help of Bee and Argo, Chess was able to trap June in place, as Bee confused her with Earth Beasts, leading up to Argo landing a final blow, knocking June out. When she awoke, she saw the team were all holding a corner of the scarf, waiting for June to take the last corner. The team completed many missions over the course of a year. When the team returned from a successful mission, Chess could sense something was wrong with Team Lime. He was later informed that Lime had been chosen as the newest Kage, but then the news followed that the First Fīrudokage had died. The entire city held a massive funeral honoring their late Kage. Chess was present at Lime's inauguration. LIFE ARC Chess and his team had completed enough missions to be considered to enter The Chūnin Exams. Chess was more than thrilled when the opportunity presented itself. Easy for himself and the other teams, the exams were held in Fīrudogakure. When they all entered, Chess was not intimidated by the impressive number of applicants, but instead found it fun to taunt others with his Calmness. During the first part of the exam, the entire room was asked a series of questions. Chess was able to use The Mind Space to confirm answers with his teammates. After passing the first part, Chess passed out from using his Calmness at a high extent. He only awoke a day before the second part of the exam was to begin. During the second part, teams had to carry an egg across a blocked off section of rolling hills outside the city. Chess left the egg in Argo's care, which proved to be the wrong choice. Bee suggested taking another group's egg, and Chess agrees. The team quickly took out a team from Tiotiogakure. Once they reached the finish line, the team was escorted right into the third part. Within the third part, everyone had to participate in a 1-on-1 bouts. Chess faced up against a kunoichi from Resifgakure, and won. He also beat a shinobi from Tiotiogakure. In the final round it was Chess versus Argo. After giving his all, Chess was able to use his Calmness and Mind Space Technique to beat Argo. Chess was promoted to Chūnin. A few days after the Chūnin Exams, as the Kages were getting prepared to head back to their respective cities, a man dressed in all black and an eerie purple mask appeared in the city. Chess witnesses this stranger attempt to scare and soon kill the kages. Chess was astounded by witnessing the strength of all the five kage working together. In that moment, Chess feared the title of Kage. Years later, Chess would marry Flower Hamano and have three children with her. After his team disbanded, Chess founded the Intel Corps, hoping to improve village security. Part 2 ICE VILLAGE ARC HOT SPRING ARC MOUNTAIN ARC Part 3 RUNAWAY ARC CHANGE ARC FLATTENED ARCCategory:Fīrudokage Category:Sensor Type Category:Harmonious Clan